


Dollface

by TrashSkull



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Kendoll Connor, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Yaoi, thigh fucking, thigh job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashSkull/pseuds/TrashSkull





	Dollface

“What the actual ass?”

The lieutenant had seen a lot of shit in his life. He’d seen Pennywises at birthday parties cause apparently that was a good fucking idea, he saw a drunkard try to sell cashews to a squirrels so he can get into his pocket, he’d even heard a furby scream like it was being burned alive - actually it was being burned alive because the owner thought it was haunted and it was fucking screaming - but this? This just takes the cake.

When he came home he noticed it was quiet, too quiet. No Connor trying to cook, no android pinned under a Sumo-sized Saint Bernard, no splashing of liquid as his alcohol was dumped down the sink. Just nothing and as much as Hank loved the peace and quiet for once in the midst of all that he looked forward to Connor’s greeting when he got home and not receiving even a ‘hi hank’ or 'you’re home’ from the other room made him very suspicious.

There wasn’t any sign of a break-in and Connor had been home all day, Sumo was okay, didn’t look like a fight or anything stolen, so where was the android? He heard a soft humming coming from the bathroom, Hank’s heart settled as he got closer to it, he must be cleaning again as the door was open, so he just walked in.

“I didn’t know you could-”

He heard a small gasp and the sound of a plastic bottle dropping. He expected to find Connor but what he didn’t expect was Connor naked from the waist down, his tie elsewhere, his shirt dishevelled and what Hank hoped to God was skin cream. 

“What the actual ass?!” Hank turned his back to the android.

“Hank! I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Forget about that. Since when do robots need lotion?”

“Ever since we learned we could be intimate.”

Hank scoffed in disbelief, still new to the fact that androids can feel emotions, and turned around to sarcastically ask how when Connor appeared right before him, startling him so much he forgot what he was going to say.

“Androids weren’t made with genitalia but I would like to give you something more than just handjobs and blowjobs. I…I want you to feel my thighs.”

What?

“You want me to do what?” Even though he could see the intense seriousness in his stare he could stop the corners of his lips from curling upwards at the bizarre request, added that Connor was completely embarrassed by it.

Connor’s blushed grew more intense, “feel my thighs.”

Hank snickered, “Say it again.”

“Hank.”

“Just one more time, please.” He covered his mouth to stifle his laughter.

“I’m serious.” Connor pouted.

“I know, I’m sorry,” Hank cleared his throat, “just give me a few minutes and I’ll meet you in the bedroom okay?”

Hank kissed his temple, still chuckling at the mumbling android as he walked to the bedroom. He walked into the bathroom and closed the door, quickly catching himself on the sink as he tried to catch his breath, fucking hell. I didn’t really click with him that Connor was naked from the waist down but when he did he just couldn’t get the image out of his head, shit even his legs were as beautiful as his face for fuck’s sake.

It took a few minutes for Hank to get ready, finding Connor repeatedly clicking buttons on the radio, now only in his button-down shirt, just barely below the connection of his legs and ass. Hank closed the door behind, letting the soft click go by before walking over to Connor, gently grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the bed as he sat down.

“So, tell me. Do you still feel pleasure?”

“Yes,” Connor fidgeted as Hank lifted his shirt, “but its different from how humans achieve it.”

Connor unbuttoned his shirt, showing off the rest of his body. Hank never really saw his full body before, maybe up to his upper arms and legs but never his hips or his chest. Seeing hard seams, joints slightly visible, his skin smooth and perfect, just like a life-sized doll, and he wasn’t kidding about the 'no genitals’ thing, his crotch was as flat as a board.

“So how do you feel it?”

“There’s a bundle of sensory nodes in my groin, so you would have to rub against it.”

Curious. Hank flat out palmed him, not giving any warning as his calloused fingers connected with his utterly smooth skin. Connor jolted and gasped sharply, his legs shook so hard he lost his balance and fell onto Hank. 

“Ah, you okay?”

“Please~ Do it again~” 

Hank felt Connor’s lips brush against his ear, his breath patting against it before he felt his tongue in it. He shuddered, grip tightening on his hips, he stood up with Connor in his hands, slamming him down on the bed. He climbed over him, eyes further undressing him, he slammed his lips against his, Connor moaned at how fierce the kiss was. Hank then slid downward, his hands kneading against his skin and seams as he went down, Connor gasped sharply, his hips bucking into Hank’s face as his toes curled under him. Hank didn’t truly understand the details, most of the time he didn’t care, one of those things was how the ever living fuck a thing without a 'key’ or 'slot’ can be aroused, but he’d be damned if he said he didn’t enjoy it. Connor had a taste and smelled sweet, like lemonade, and it made him drool for more, he could hear Connor’s uneven breaths above him, shudders of pleasure and incoherent mumbling as he tried to form words, music.

He hooked his hands under his knees, forcing his legs to be perpendicular to his body, testing his flexibility, they went surprisingly far despite Connor’s protests. As Hank lapped at his crotch, his rough tongue making him twitch with each lick, Connor slid his hands into Hank’s hair, fingers threading through his luscious locks, encouraging him to go faster. Hank groaned against him, he loved it when Connor played with his hair, his fingers were thin but strong and he liked it when he tugged on his locks. He lapped at his crotch harder, feeling a sort of vibration against his teeth and Connor’s moans becoming high pitched squeaks gave him the impression that he was close, his legs were trembling more and it got harder to keep him down.

However, much to even Connor’s dismay, he managed to get him off.

“Hank, please~” the android moaned, his face glistened with sweat, “I want to feel you, while I cum.”

Hank growled. He wasn’t sure if it was because he stopped him from tasting that lemony ooze that seeped from his seams due to his arousal or that he was begging for his cock with a pleading gaze that made him twitch. He licked him one last time before standing up, stripping himself of his pants before grabbing Connor’s thighs, his rock hard dick twitching against his crotch.

“Your thighs feel nice Connor,” he said as he brought them together, they felt like silk, “is this why you were putting lotion on them?”

Connor shuddered and twitched feeling the fat piece of meat glide between his synthetic muscles, his toes curling in excitement, “y-yes, I wanted to make you feel good, even though you can’t be inside me.”

“Oh, you make me feel real good Baby.”

Hank positioned both his legs on his shoulder, bracing himself on his hands at either side of his head, he rutted between his thighs more violently than Connor expected. The bed creaked under them, the headboard knocking against the wall with dull thuds, Connor muffled his moans behind his palm, the ecstasy making his back arch. Hank repeatedly plunged himself into the tight minute crevice his thighs provided, relishing in the fact that the mess below him was of his own actions. But he hated that he was old. Connor could feel Hank’s body tense over him, signalling he was near his end even though they just started he didn’t mind. Just feeling his manhood between him was enough to set sparks in his systems.

Connor pulled him close, his body now folded in half as Hank continued to plunge between him, gripping his shirt tightly as he kissed his ear.

“You don’t have to wait for me, Big Guy~” Connor whispered in his best seductive voice, well tried to, “I want to feel you cum on me, use me, please~ Cum for me~”

Connor had a very blunt way of saying what he wanted but Hank would be a hypocrite in saying he didn’t like it.

Hank bit into his shoulder as he came, his body spasming as ropes of a thick white liquid made an appearance on Connor’s stomach as he rode out his orgasm, the android whispering how well he did. Connor held his face, his own liquid glistening in his beard, and kissed him gently.

“Thank you, Hank, for doing this for me.” He smiled before kissing him once more.

“You say it like we’re done here,” Hank groped Connor once more, the overstimulated nodes made him gasp in surprise and his back to arch again, he bit his lip to silence himself, Hank smiled wickedly, “the fun only just started.”


End file.
